harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosmerta
Madam Rosmerta was the landlady of the Three Broomsticks pub in the village of Hogsmeade. Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse, cast by Draco Malfoy, in 1997 and helped him smuggle cursed items into Hogwarts. She later redeemed herself by fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Nothing is known about Madam Rosmerta's origins, or of her life before Harry Potter went to Hogwarts. She is a popular figure among the wizarding community of Hogsmeade and an acquaintance of many of the Hogwarts teaching staff, including Albus Dumbledore. Career as a barmaid .]] Although still very attractive, she is a good deal older than the generation of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, as she mentioned being the barmaid even when they were all still at school. Rosmerta lived and was the barmaid of the Three Broomstick's during the First Wizarding War; she was a listener of gossip and believed the rumours that Sirius Black had turned his friends, the Potter family, over to Lord Voldemort to be true when news broke out they had been murdered and that the war was over. 1993-1994 In 1993, Madam Rosmerta was angered when Dementors were in Hogsmeade to catch Sirius Black because their presence was scaring away many of her customers. She hosted an informal meeting between Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid discussing Sirius Black and his friends. 1996-1997 , Rosmerta's inn.]] In 1997, however, it emerged that Rosmerta had become an unwilling agent of the Death Eaters. In order to fulfil his mission to assassinate Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy had managed to place Rosmerta under the Imperius Curse. He used her to pass on a cursed opal necklace to Hogwarts student Katie Bell, who accidentally touched the necklace and was herself subjected to the very harmful curse intended for the Headmaster. Rosmerta also poisoned mead that was intended to be given to Dumbledore through Horace Slughorn in the guise as a Christmas present, but it was unintentionally drunk by Ron Weasley, who was saved by Harry Potter's quick thinking; Harry had shoved a Bezoar down Ron's throat to save his life. Malfoy communicated with Rosmerta through fake galleons like the ones Hermione Granger used for Dumbledore's Army. After Harry and Dumbledore had been to the cave to retrieve a locket they believed to be one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, they apparated to Hogsmeade, where Madam Rosmerta alerted them to the presence of the Dark Mark above the school and gave them brooms on which they could travel rapidly back to Hogwarts, where Draco's plan could be brought to completion. Harry Potter eventually cleared her name as he felt that that investigation on Albus Dumbledore's death may link to her. 1998 In 1998, she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, as it is mentioned that several shopkeepers and owners of stores were fighting against Voldemort's followers, although only Aberforth Dumbledore is mentioned by name. This battle resulted in in the end of the Second Wizarding War. Etymology Rosmerta was the Romano-Celtic goddess of fertility and abundance, known as the "Great Provider". In Latin, it means "good purveyor" or "great provider". Physical description Rosmerta is very attractive, described as "a curvy sort of woman with a pretty face". On one occasion, she was seen wearing glittery high-heels. Several Hogwarts pupils, including Ron Weasley, have fancied her. Behind the scenes *Madam Rosmerta was portrayed by British actress Julie Christie in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, instead of apparating and disapparating from the Three Broomsticks Inn, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter do so directly from and to the Astronomy Tower (explained by Dumbledore that he has certain freedoms as Headmaster). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Madame Rosmerta ru:Мадам Розмерта fi:Matami Rosmerta pl:Madame Rosmerta nl:Madame Rosmerta Rosmerta, Madam Rosmerta, Madam Category:Imperius Curse victims Rosmerta, Madam Category:Three Broomsticks Inn Employees Rosmerta, Madam Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore participants